


Beaches

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [8]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: It would stand to reason that the only relationship Alice would ever want was with a Wonder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7.

Alice watched her Hatter as he looked around in amazement. He tipped his hat back, a straw fedora, and kicked off his shoes before pulling at his socks in order to dig his toes into the sand. It still took her by surprise sometimes that he’d had such little enjoyment in his life. When they went out on their first date for pizza, just after she found out he was now a resident of her world, the sheer look of bliss as he took his first bite made her heart constrict. While she was glad she was able to show him many things from her world, it made her realize how little she enjoyed the simple things in life. Being with Hatter changed all of that.

It’d been about six months since they were reunited, with Alice realizing that everything that happened in Wonderland had been real with his presence. It’d taken her as long to wake up with the surety that the Wonderlander wasn’t just some figment of her imagination. With Hatter’s curiosity of her world and in an effort to make a sincere go at a relationship, every Sunday, which was the one day Hatter closed the tea shop (a legitimate tea shop here) Jack had helped him establish, Alice took Hatter on an adventure.

Sometimes it was to a restaurant for lunch or dinner (introducing him the fact that one could have _breakfast during dinner_  when she took him to one of the many Denny’s around had been a huge mistake), other times it was taking a class together (learning to cook with him had been quite the experience and now she luckily got to reap from the benefits of a Hatter who fancied himself a chef), and just last month she taught him how to ride a bike (something he never got to learn in his childhood and most definitely wouldn’t have learned later).

Said bikes were used for today’s outing, as parking was limited in San Francisco’s most beautiful beach. It was one of the many reasons it was rarely crowded which suited them just fine. Alice had learned early on that he wasn’t overly fond of crowds, which was difficult to avoid in this city. When she caught Hatter looking longingly at the water during one of their walks, she made plans, making sure he knew how to ride a bike first just for this purpose. (They were now safely chained up near the parking lot). It was the perfect day for the beach, just coming into summer, but before most schools let out and she knew she would love to have more days like this, with Hatter by her side.

A hand wrapped around hers and she realized she’d been staring at him this whole time. Eyes now connected, she read him like a book but he still said, “Thank you.”

To which she blurted out in return, “Marry me.” She felt the heat rising in her cheeks at his startled glance, but before she could say anything else, he scooped her up and held her tight.

Even as she knew exactly what he was thinking, his , “Yes,” reassured her and she knew she had finally found home.


End file.
